Flying High
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Licht und Schatten. Weiß und Schwarz. Eine Liebe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.... HG/DM


Ein weiterer OneShot von mir, ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, weder der Song noch die Charaktere, noch der Raum der Wünsche Nur die Idee...

**Song: **Flying High - Jem

_--_

_You can't know  
How much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin  
_

„Bitte, bleib bei mir." Ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Hauch, leise und unbedeutend, doch die Botschaft in ihren Worten stammt tief aus ihrer Seele.

Er steht am Fenster und hat die Arme um sich geschlungen, als würde er sich selbst umarmen. Sein Blick ist starr nach draußen gerichtet, keine Gefühlsregung zeichnet sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht ab. Er ist die Kontrolle selbst, wie sonst auch. Obwohl heute alles anders ist.

Langsam steht sie auf und macht zaghaft einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie streckt die Hand aus, als wolle sie ihn berühren, doch sie ist noch gut 5 Meter von ihm entfernt. Einige Augenblicke verharrt sie in dieser Position, bevor sie leise seufzt und ihren mittlerweile zitternden Arm wieder sinken lässt.

„Draco." Sie weiß nicht, warum dieses Wort über ihre Lippen kommt, das Bedürfnis, den Namen der Person, die vor ihr steht, zu nennen ist einfach zu groß geworden.

Mit ihrem Blick fixiert sie sein Gesicht, welches sich ihr in der Profilansicht präsentiert.

Er zeigt keinerlei Regung bei der Nennung seines Namens, außer vielleicht ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Zucken.

„Bitte sag endlich was. Irgendetwas.", flüstert sie schwach und macht einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Schließlich neigt er leicht seinen Kopf und fixiert sie mit seinem Blick.

_Looking at you  
And you are looking at me  
And we both know what we want_

„Es ändert nichts, wenn ich jetzt rede." Ein einfacher Satz, doch genau diese wenigen Worte haben die Macht eine ganze Welt zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Denn genau sie sind es, die die grausame Realität widerspiegeln.

„Aber ich will deine Stimme hören. Bitte, Draco. Gib mir einen letzten Abend." Sie macht sich nicht die Mühe, ihr Flehen und ihre Verzweiflung zu verbergen. Ihr Herz liegt sowieso schon auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Das wird es nicht leichter für dich machen." Er hat seinen Blick wieder abgewendet und streicht gedankenverloren mit zwei Fingern über die beschlagene Scheibe.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist." Sie kann sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, überwindet die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, stellt sich hinter den blonden Slytherin und schlingt ihre Arme um seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen saugt sie seinen Duft tief ein, in der Hoffnung, ihn so für immer riechen zu können.

„Bitte Draco, gib uns die Chance, uns zu verabschieden."

Langsam, ganz langsam, dreht er sich zu ihr um und blickt ausdruckslos auf sie hinab. „Ich hab nur noch diese eine Nacht."

Seine Stimme ist kontrolliert und kühl, doch sein Atem ist warm und kitzelt auf ihrer Haut.

„Dann schenk sie mir." Ein trauriges Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie zu ihm aufblickt und ihm sanft über die Wange streicht.

Er schluckt hart und tritt abrupt zwei Schritte zurück, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen kann. Seine Augen sind etwas geweitet, als er sagt:" Bitte, mach es nicht noch schlimmer für uns."

„Das Schlimmste für mich wäre, wenn du jetzt einfach gehen würdest.", erwidert sie leise und wagt sich zaghaft etwas näher an ihn heran. Er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter.

„Bitte Draco, erfüll mir diesen einen Wunsch. Erfüll ihn _uns_. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gehen willst."

„Natürlich will ich nicht gehen! Was glaubst du denn?" Sein Atem wird hektischer, ein leichtes Zittern durchfährt seinen Körper. Die Fassade bröckelt, langsam.

_Hmmm, so close to giving in…_

Ihre Augen treffen abermals seine, und nun sind alle Worte gesagt. Schnell vernichtet sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückt ihre Lippen verzweifelt auf seine.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang reagiert er nicht, doch dann hebt er die Arme und schlingt sie um ihre Taille. In diesen Kuss legen beide ihre gesamten Gefühle: Die verlorene Hoffnung, die Traurigkeit, all die Schmerzen und ihre unbeschreibliche Liebe.

_Feel so nice  
Oh yeah you feel so nice  
Wish I could spend the night  
But I can't pay the price _

Mit einem Ruck hebt er sie hoch und trägt sie hinüber auf das große Bett, das mitten im Raum steht. Vorsichtig lehnt er sich über sie und leckt langsam ihre Halsschlagader entlang, was ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockt. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und lässt seine Lippen tiefer wandern. Er will jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers fühlen solange er noch Gelegenheit dazu hat, will jede Erinnerung an ihren Geschmack und Duft in sich aufnehmen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbringen die beiden damit, sich gegenseitig alle angestauten Gefühle und Empfindungen zu schenken, so viel wie möglich von einander zu spüren in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Berührungen des Anderen in ihre Haut einbrennen und sie so nie vergessen lassen, was sie im Begriff sind zu verlieren.

_But I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around_

„Ich sollte gehen." Das fahle Licht des Mondes lässt sein Gesicht unnatürlich erscheinen, während er mit diesen Worten die Stille durchbricht. Obwohl er es versucht zu verhindern, zittert seine Stimme. In Gedanken verflucht er sich selbst. Angst kann er sich nicht leisten, ebenso wenig, wie jemanden zu lieben. Doch um dies zu vermeiden, ist es längst zu spät. Er ist viel zu weit gegangen, um noch umzukehren.

Sie schluckt schwer und dreht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Warum können wir nicht einfach zusammen bleiben?" Diese Frage brodelt schon den gesamten Abend in ihrem Inneren, und schließlich kann sie sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Du bist eine Kriegerin des Lichts, ich stehe auf der Schattenseite. Was denkst du, würden die Todesser tun, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin?" Er hat die Kontrolle wieder gefunden. Die Frage ist nur, für wie lange.

_I know, oh yes  
I know that we can't  
Be together  
But, I just like to dream_

„Und was ist, wenn mir das egal ist?" Ihr Tonfall weist leichten Trotz auf.

„Mir ist es nicht egal! Denkst du, ich könnte jemals wieder in den Spiegel schauen, in dem Wissen, dass ich Schuld an deinem Tod bin? Alles, was wir haben, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das hätte dir klar sein sollen."

Langsam setzt er sich auf und knöpft sein Hemd wieder vollständig zu, seine Hände zittern dabei.

„Ich bin Optimistin. Ich glaube immer an das Gute.", gibt sie zurück, steht auf und geht zum Fenster.

„Und mit dieser Einstellung kannst du in dieser Welt überleben? Optimismus ist das Letzte, was wir uns leisten können. Er macht alles nur noch schwerer."

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch! Nur ist es zu spät!", schreit sie und schließlich verliert sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Schluchzend sackt sie zusammen und stützt sich mit einer Hand auf dem kalten Steinboden ab, während einzelne Tränen ihre Wange hinunterlaufen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Mit schnellen Schritten läuft er zu ihr und flüstert diese Worte in ihr Ohr, während er sanft über ihren Rücken streicht.

„Was tut dir Leid?" Langsam hebt sie den Kopf und fährt mit ihrer freien Hand über ihre Wangen.

_It's so strange  
The way our paths have crossed  
How we were brought together  
Hmmm, it's written in the stars it seems_

„Dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe, mich zu lieben." Er seufzt und streicht ihr eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

„Nein. Ich will nicht, dass dir das Leid tut. Damit hast du mir nämlich die bisher schönste Zeit meines Lebens geschenkt. Oder entschuldigst du dich etwa dafür, mich glücklich gemacht zu haben?"

Darauf weiß er keine Antwort. Sein gesamter Körper fühlt sich taub an, jede Bewegung fällt ihm schwer. Und doch schafft er es, sich leicht vorzubeugen und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Dann steht er auf.

_I know there's no such thing  
As painless love_

„Du gehst. Du gehst tatsächlich." Sie sagt es nicht wirklich zu ihm, eher zu sich selbst, um die Bedeutung dieser Worte besser verstehen zu können.

Ihr Blick ist starr auf den Boden gerichtet, sie schafft es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Morgen wird mein Schicksal besiegelt. Dann kann ich nie mehr zurück. Es ist am Besten so, das weißt du." Langsam geht er ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, er hat das Gefühl, seinem inneren Tod entgegen zu schreiten.

Ja, sie weiß es. Sie weiß, dass es das Beste ist. Doch für wen? Für ihn? Für sie? Für den Krieg? Wenn es das Beste ist, warum tut es dann so weh? Warum schmerzt es so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hat, zu ersticken?

_Well it'll catch us up  
And we can never win_

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Sein gesamter Körper bebt, er hat die Kontrolle schon lange verloren, an dem Tag, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben. Das wird ihm gerade klar. Und doch ist er dankbar für jede Sekunde, für jeden Augenblick in dem er das Gefühl gehabt hat, alles sei in Ordnung. Auch, wenn es nur eine Illusion war.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüstert sie mit krächzender Stimme und schluchzt ein weiteres Mal laut auf. Sie will nicht, dass er sie verlässt. Sie will nicht alleine in diesem Krieg stehen, ohne jemanden zu haben, der ihr den Glauben und das Vertrauen wiedergibt.

Schließlich hört sie, wie die Tür langsam geöffnet wird, ein leises Seufzen ertönt, und sie wieder ins Schloss fällt.

Er hat sie verlassen, ist einfach gegangen.

Und sie lässt ihn ziehen….

--

und? was denkt ihr?

kommis bitte! :)


End file.
